Liebe Mutter
by tenzo
Summary: Dear Mother a fic about Kurt's life beginning from his childhood to maybe his teens [!CHP 9 UP!]
1. Letting Go

DISCLAIMER:

X: Men Evolution, X: Men and other related stuff don't belong to me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Liebe Mutter (Dear Mother)**

Chapter 1- _Letting Go_

It was a dark and chilly night. The trees shook once in a while due to the sudden movement of restless birds, but all was mostly still. Out of the darkness yonder, a wolf howled at the black skies.

Unmindful of her surroundings, the young woman kept up her pace and trudged on in the thick snow. A small bundle was clutched to her bosom and she took special care not to disturb it. She could now hear the water somewhere ahead of her. Decreasing her speed a little, she inhaled deeply and caught her breath. 

There, that was the river. The river was calm although a little noisy. Being rather wide and fast-flowing, a bridge had been helpfully constructed over it. In the dark it was even more dangerous and the townsfolk had made a crude fence around most of its banks.

Gingerly stepping over one barricade, the woman came closer to the edge. Looking at the being in her arms, a single thought came to mind.

Was she doing the right thing?

Was throwing away her child the best option?

Looking at the baby's blue furred body and tail, she knew what she had to do. A child like this would have trouble in his life. It was much more humane to let its suffering end right now rather than let it endure a miserable life.

But maybe, maybe if she was strong enough, maybe her child would not have to have a hard life.

Rubbish! She couldn't do that! She was not going to look after a baby 24/7. There were more important things in life.

But looking at the child sleeping peacefully in his small cradle, her heart broke.

Unable to take anymore, she quickly placed the valuable bundle on the water and let it go, lest she should change her mind.

As her baby slept on, unaware of its new surroundings, yellow eyes watched it slip away into the darkness.

Mystique crumpled down onto the ground, sobbing uncontrollably, as her baby was washed deeper and deeper into the night, snow falling lightly on her shaking body.

__________________________________________________________________

AN-

This is my first X: Men fic

I hope its not too bad (and too short!)

Libe Mutter = Dear Mother (bad title; I know-might change)

Any suggestions for the genre (Angst?)


	2. God's Gift

DISCLAIMER:

X: Men Evolution, X: Men and other related stuff don't belong to me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Internutter**-about the plot hole, I missed "Shadowed Pasts" (and also some other episodes) and having watched the part in the animated series where said event takes place, I didn't think it was "wrong" or anything-sorry to hear you site's down (but mine's up!)-xactly what did you mean by a "beta-reader" or a "mentor"?

**Lina the DeMeNtEd Reviewer**-I repeat again I missed some episodes and used the animated series plotline-there is no, I repeat, NO conspiracy against you, so you can come outta that hole

**Demon Blue**-I certainly hope that "sista" is slang for "bro", "man", "dude", etc 'cuz I'm not female (though why would you think so in the first place?)-I didn't really understand your question but I'll try to answer it-no, I don't think others users can find out whether you have a ff.net account or not-by the "stuff" you want to send in do you mean uploading fics to ff.net?-if so, normal accounts don't cost a cent but you have to pay for *other* services (though they aren't really important-and yes, I think it is possible to trace a person with an account by using their IP address but that would probably be too much work for the people who run the site (you aren't gonna upload something *illegal* are ya?)

**ManniElf18**-yes that is my idea

**To the rest of you beloved reviewers**-thanks for reviewing and providing such encouraging words of praise-the title will not be changed because some reviewers liked it and nobody said anything negative 'bout it (and well, can't think of anything else)-sorry the first chp was so short but I was just testing to see if this fic would be well-received or not

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Liebe Mutter (Dear Mother)**

Chapter 2- _God's Gift_

Eric Wagner and his wife Margali were returning from town to their home in the small Bavarian village.

Eric was 5'10" and was rather muscular and strong owing to the fact that he made a living as a lumberjack. He tightened his grip on the bag he carried over his back and walked with his back straight, chin held high. Margali was a little shorter than her husband. She had a petite figure and was comparatively pretty although not _so_ beautiful. The couple were 33 and 30 years old, respectively. They were the ideal match, both having a happy and fulfilling marriage. But nothing is ever perfect as was their case. 

In the 16 years of their marriage, Eric and Margali Wagner were unable to conceive any children. They consulted doctors, contacted faith-healers, tried out old customs and yet, Margali was never able to become pregnant. When their letters were answered by a rich & rather successful doctor and he investigated the matter, he could only give them a reason-the tests showed that Eric was virile as any other hot-blooded male, but Margali was sterile.

The two had returned back, their hearts laden with confused feelings.

Until now, neither Eric nor Margali had ever thought that either of them was the cause. They both had felt that this problem was because of them both. Being very religious, they had also assumed that God did not intend for them to have a child. But neither could face the fact that one of them was the cause.

Eric Wagner had been very patient with Margali. His love for her was insurmountable. Ever since he had come to know her, he knew that she was the woman he had to marry, lest somebody else do so. But he also had a love for children. Playing with his brother's children in their small but happy cottage had made him happy... and sad. Now the cause of that was Margali. He was being torn apart. On one hand, he was virile, he could have children and impregnate any woman he chose to. On the other hand, Margali was his wife of 16 years. He couldn't just turn her away. She was his goddamned wife!

Eric Wagner sighed as he stood still, breathing in the cold mountain air; staring at the skies, he looked like a man asking God the simple and at the same time, complicated question: Why?

Margali's thoughts echoed her husband's. Having grown in in a strict convent, a deep respect for God and belief in Him had been ingrained into her soul. She could not comprehend why she and her husband, no... why _she _was not meant to have a child. Eric thought he hid his secret sadness within, but Margali was all too aware of his unhappiness and being its source saddened her further.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a child crying. Eric glanced towards Margali and then both started running in the direction of the noise. They emerged on the other side of the thicket to the sound of a river. Walking warily now, the couple searched for the hidden baby. The unseen baby suddenly resumed its cries much to the chagrin of Eric who almost fell.

There, inside that bush. Bending down, Margali could see a tiny piece of cloth poking out of the green shrub. Motioning to Eric, she went closer and closer to it. She cautiously reached inside the bush and pulled. A small basket came into view. Beneath the black blanket, they could see a small form squirming. Wasting no time, Eric took the basket from his wife's hands and pulled off the cloth.

Underneath was a BLUE child!

Images of the Devil and the supposed Satan with their horns and fangs flashed into Eric's head as he beheld the child and held it out for his wife to see. A tiny tail snuck out and twirled itself around Eric's large hands. The couple stood there, not knowing what to do. The child was in the image of the devil. And yet, it still looked like a child and behaved like one. So when the baby started whimpering and shrieking, Margali took it from her husband's hands and pressed it to her bosom, trying to comfort the child.

Was this the work of God?

Eric watched as his wife tried to soothe the baby. The baby slowly stopped crying and Margali flashed a bemused smile at Eric.

Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't; they would have to see.

Eric delicately held his wife and together, they looked down at the child, who was now peacefully sleeping, an angelic smile on his tiny blue face.

Eric Wagner decided then, on that cold winter day as he watched white flakes of snow gently fell upon the passive infant's face: this was his child and his name would be Kurt.

__________________________________________________________________

AN-

-yes this chp isn't that great-I didn't like it very much

-about the sterile/virile thing, I'm planning to use that later on for more conflicts

-did you know, Jimaine Szardos AKA Amanda Sefton is Kurt's foster sister and also a mutant (Daytripper) in the comic storyline?

(According to marveldirectory.com)

Last Edited-28th Sep,'03


	3. First Words

DISCLAIMER:

X: Men Evolution, X: Men and other related stuff don't belong to me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Liebe Mutter (Dear Mother)**

Chapter 3- _First Words_

A month had past since Eric and Margali had found Kurt on the side of he river. Except for his physical appearance, Kurt was just as normal as other children. He liked playing with toys and slept when tired; cried when he wanted attention and sucked his thumb. Eric and Margali would spend time not talking, watching their son sleeping in his cot that is when he wasn't busy crawling around. Kurt was very energetic and would usually climb out of his bed and wander. Realizing that the rest of the deeply religious villagers might think Kurt was the Devil as Eric and Margali had first thought, the two locked Kurt's in their bedroom so that he couldn't get out and nobody could get in. 

One night as Margali was preparing to sleep, she turned to her husband and asked, "Did you close the window?"

Eric replied, "Yes," and yawned.

Looking from his cot, Kurt giggled at his father. Eric smiled and gave his son a kiss on his forehead and put out the candle.

Sometime later, Eric awoke to find himself very cold. Opening his eyes, he saw that the window was wide open and the cold air had blown into the small room. Gently so as to not wake up Margali, he raised the blanket and swung his feet onto the floor. Yawning again, he scratched his head and closed the window.

"But how did the window open?" he asked himself.

"Kurt!" Margali suddenly shouted.

Taken aback, Eric regained his composure and asked, "What?"

"It's Kurt! He's gone!" Margali shouted back, a note of terror creeping into her voice.

"But how? Oh no, he must have somehow opened the window-latch and snuck out!"

"Let's go!" Margali ordered and started wearing her heavy jacket.

"No you stay here in case he comes back. I'll go out," Eric interrupted, grabbing his jacket and boots and ran down the stairs to the outside.

Margali collapsed on the bed, shivering. She quickly took out her cross and clutched it to her bosom, mouthing endless prayers.

_Unser Vater im Himmel_

_Schützen Sie bitte unser Kurt_

_Außer ihm von der Kälte_

_Halten Sie ihn weg von den Leuten_

_Bitte ließ Lord Eric Entdeckung unser Sohn_

Eric also began praying as he first searched the yard. He looked under barrels and behind stacks of wood. He looked up and down, left and right but Kurt was nowhere to be found.

"KURT!" he shouted hoping that the sound of his voice would induce his son to return. He fell down exhausted and was about to lose hope when someone approached him. Through the blinding snow, he didn't see much except for the fact that the mysterious figure was as tall as him and looked as if heavily covered by clothes. He got up and ran towards the person who was coming near him.

"Have you seen my son?" he asked desperately.

"Is this he?" the person replied pulling back the cloth on the bundle he had been carrying.

Seeing the familiar blue fur and tail, Eric was overjoyed. Saying yes, he grabbed his child and held him tightly.

"How can I ever thank-" Eric broke off when he realized he was alone.

"Who was that..." he mumbled.

"Papa!" Kurt said from below.

"Huh, Kurt you're speaking! I've got to find Margali," Eric exclaimed, ecstatic.

"We'll go to your Mama, now, ok Kurt?" he grinned at the blue-furred child who was presently trying to grab his father's nose.

Running at full speed through the snow, Eric was able to reach his house in about two minutes. Seeing her husband return, Margali ran down the stairs and hugged Eric.

"Is he okay?" she asked tears in her eyes as she examined Kurt for any signs of harm.

"He's alright Margali, here hold him," Eric said handing over the precious bundle.

"My dear Kurt, you know I was so worried about you," Margali said, cooing to the baby.

Smiling like a true proud father, Eric reported, "He even spoke! He called me 'Papa'!"

"Mama," Kurt's shout could barely be heard under the sound of the wind.

Tears of joy from Margali's face dropped onto Kurt's face and he sneezed.

"Let's go up now. Both of you must be tired," Margali said as both Kurt and Eric stifled yawned.

The two put Kurt to bed and held each other's hands as their angelic son slept soundly.

Tears of sadness fell from another woman's face as she watched her son in the home of another.

Stop! Enough is enough!

Mystique morphed from a bird into a normal woman and walked away from the house.

She was able to wipe the tears from her eyes but couldn't stop feeling her heart break in two.

__________________________________________________________________

AN-

translation of the "prayer" (might not be accurate-blame babblefish) :p

_Our Father in Heaven_

_Please protect our Kurt_

_Save him from the cold_

_Keep him away from people_

_Please Lord let Eric find our son_

-sorry about the wide spacing (blame Frontpage) 

-if the "prayer" seems kooky, forgive me 'cuz I'm Buddhist and I dunno any Christian prayers

-I'm happy to see people liked my last chp but other opinions would also be welcome :)

-this chp is a present for all you readers!

Last Edited-28th Sep,'03


	4. Dämon

DISCLAIMER:

X: Men Evolution, X: Men and other related stuff don't belong to me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**rachel**-yup, poor, poor,_ poor _Kurt

**Raskolion Phoenix**-thanks (for your earlier comments also)-lolz, yeah chain Kurt to the bed but he can teleport remember? :p

**sarahlafox**-where did I get the idea... my head I guess-it's easy to be imaginative when you've nothing to do-but seriously, reading helps :D

**ManniElf18**-yes, not much dialogue but I don't feel comfortable dialogue and try to avoid it 'cuz I might mess up-however, will try to include more dialogue in the future :)

**Darkknight.exe**-yes it's Mystique-thanks

**_Danke_, beloved readers/reviewers**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Liebe Mutter (Dear Mother)**

Chapter 4- _Dämon_

The very next day, Eric and Margali had told Kurt gesturing with their hands, not to go out of the room at any cost. They elaborately explained the best they could to his young bewildered face.

"And that is why you should not go out. Did you understand Kurt?" Eric finished, pointing with his finger to .

"Dada," Kurt exclaimed and grabbed onto his father's fingers, giggling.

"Aww, look at him," Margali cooed. Kurt's lesson was quickly forgotten and the adults continued playing with their son.

The days quickly passed; the sun rose and it set; winter gave way to spring and summer. Life went on in the Wagner household and all was merry until Kurt was about six years old.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_(Fast-forward to six-year old Kurt)_

A new family had moved in next door to the Wagner's. They were Karl and Hilda Strudel. The couple also had a sixteen year old daughter named Katrina. The Strudels were a little younger than the Wagners and got along rather well with their neighbors. Karl was also a lumberjack and worked with Eric, cutting trees. They often were together drinking at the pub after work-hours. Meanwhile, Margali visited Hilda and the two spent time sharing the latest gossip or exchanging recipes after Katrina had gone to school and Kurt was tightly locked in his room.

Kurt didn't mind the loneliness. He had plenty of toys to play with and Margali came to cook him lunch or make some tasty snacks. After three o' clock, Margali would return from wherever she had gone and teach him German. His father arrived at seven clock and the two would spend quality time together as Margali prepared a sumptuous dinner for her family. The night would end with Kurt (who got his own room) was tucked in by both parents and a kiss.

Life couldn't have been better except for one thing.

Kurt was growing, Eric realized, and soon would e compelled to go outside whether he liked it or not. Looking at his wife's happy and pleasant face he knew that it was up to him to keep his child and wife safe and happy. They would have to move, maybe in about three weeks or so. Yes, that much time would be enough for preparations. Eric already knew about a house that was on sale. It was situated somewhere in the wilderness but was still was a comfortable distance from town. Yes, that would have to be done. He pulled the blanket over his body and turned in for the night.

The next day was the same as yesterday. The Strudels had invited the Wagner's over for dinner though. Eric did not know whether they should go or not because such an event would take some time and Kurt would be alone at home. Seeing his father frown, Kurt asked him what the problem was.

"The Strudel's have invited us... well your mother and I for dinner tonight. But I think we should decline because you'll be alone," Eric replied truthfully.

"It's okay Papa, I can take care of myself. Just leave me some food and you two go on and enjoy yourselves," Kurt protested.

"Are you sure son?" Eric asked doubtfully.

"Yes Papa, I'm already six years old you know," Kurt replied steadfastly, standing straight with his chin held high.

Eric laughed at his son's actions and Kurt playfully pouted. Margali smiled from the kitchen doorway.

The day passed uneventfully. Eric and Margali had a great time at the Strudel's and out of hospitality, invited them over to their house the next day for dinner. The Wagners returned to their warm house. Kurt was already sleeping. Eric put out the lamp and went to sleep.

The sun rose brightly. Kurt yawned and stretched his weary limbs as he woke up. Margali was already cooking breakfast and Eric was at the table drinking tea when Kurt bounded in. Eric put down his mug and looked at Kurt. He said, "Kurt, I have invited the Strudel's over tonight to return their hospitality. This is why it is important that you not make a noise or try coming out of your room from six o' clock to nine. You can stay up if you wish but it'd be better it you slept. Is that okay with you?"

Kurt nodded, excited that people were coming to his house. But he knew that he could not make contact with them. Well, that was life.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_(Some time later)_

The Strudel's arrived exactly at six o' clock. Hilda had brought a basket of fruits as a present. The men sat down at the table talking about work and the women both bustled off to the kitchen. Eric and Margali forgot all about Katrina who made her way up the stairs to the second storey. Being a rather mischievous and naughty girl, she was always looking around people's houses and other's stuff no matter how many times her parents reprimanded her.

She walked down the hallway glancing at the photos on the wall until she reached the window at the end. Not finding anything interesting, the bored girl was about to go back when some strange noise alerted her. It was coming from behind one of the doors. Silently treading on her toes, she made her way to the keyhole and listened intently. It seemed to her that a small child was playing inside. But the Wagners did not have children; even her parents had said so; so who was this child? She peered into the keyhole to get a glance of this mysterious child.

Downstairs, Eric noticed that Katrina was nowhere to be seen.

"Karl, where is Katrina-" Eric's words were drowned out by said person's scream.

"Dämon!!!"

"What the-" Karl ejaculated as his daughter ran down the stairs as if the hounds of hell were on her heels.

"There, there my child," he said trying to soothe her as Hilda and Margali emerged from the kitchen.

"What happened my dear?" asked Hilda.

"Es war ein Dämon!" Katrina squeezed out between sobs as Margali and Eric exchanged looks.

Karl looked at his hosts and said, "I think we should go now, this is too much excitement for one night. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Eric and Margali said as the Strudels rushed away from their home.

The instant the door closed, Eric and Margali ran to Kurt's room and opened the door.

Kurt was nowhere to be seen.

"Kurt, where are you?" Margali shouted.

"Down here Mama," Kurt said as he crawled out from under the bed. "I'm sorry but that girl looked through the keyhole and I, I didn't know," he blubbered.

"It's ok Kurt," Margali said as she hugged her son.

Looking up his mother's' face, Kurt asked innocently, "Am I demon, Mama?"

"No! You are my angel," Margali replied.

"But that girl-" Kurt continued.

"That girl knows nothing my son. She does not stop to use her brain that God has given her. Unfortunately, there are many people like her out there which is why we try to keep you in here at all times," Eric said from behind. "You are a human being; you are a boy and will become a man. You are not a demon and do not let _anyone_ say or even think so."

Eric strong words comforted Kurt and he fell asleep just like that. Eric took him and laid him on his bed and put out the light.

"You know what this means, don't you Margali?" Eric asked his wife when they were alone.

"Yes, we will have to move."

"There is a place I have been thinking of; I will begin the arrangements immediately."

Saying that, Eric went to sleep.

__________________________________________________________________

AN-

**Dämon-Demon**

**Es war ein Dämon-It was a Demon**

-sorry for the delay but.... ants in my pants! literally! so had to clean my room n comp. table and whatnot

-another _more _plausible excuse is that I didn't get any review e-mails from chp. 2-3 so I assumed my fic somehow bombed-I just checked two days ago and was like :O and here I am again, writing

-just watched X2 at home again; screenshots anyone? if so, they'll be on my site in about 2-3 days-e-mail me for requests

-and if there are any RK fans, I have RK pics on my site too

-everybody visit nuklearpower.com-it rocks!!!

-should I use German words with translations at the bottom or just use plain English?

**RnR if you like this fic**

**{]|[**Flames welcome as long as they're sensible**]|[}**

**-2nd October, '03**


	5. New Home

DISCLAIMER:

X: Men Evolution, X: Men and other related stuff don't belong to me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Raskolion Phoenix**-by X2, I meant X-Men 2:X-Men United(?)-the prev. chp was intended to show a normal person's reaction to Kurt; hey even Eric and Margali were a little taken back :p

**ManniElf18**-thanks for the flames (ouch!) but I have don't like marshmellows (or is it marshmallows?):p

**Lina the DeMeNtEd Reviewer-**ookaayyyy, and then...? O_O

**De_Femme_O_Da_Night **& **stupidgirl**-oui chere *grins Remy-grin™*

**InterNutter-**thanks for your help n advice :)

**rachel-***hands over a squirming lil' Kurt* there you go; no charge :p

_Sorry for the delay but it's the beginning of the second week of my month-long holiday and I had to study _**:(**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Liebe Mutter (Dear Mother)**

Chapter 5- _New Home_

Eric's words held true and soon in two days, the Wagner's had moved to another town just to be safe. Their house lay on the outskirts, in the open wilderness. The house was rather sturdy having been built by the father of one of Eric's lumberjack-friends which also explained how come he was able to purchase it so fast. After buying the house, Eric borrowed a cart from another friend and set out the first day with a bunch of basic requirements such as clothes and some cots. The second time he took some furniture. By the time he came back, it was already dark. This time, Margali hopped into the back and Eric loaded a heavily clothed bundle. Margali dropped some more clothes on it and they were off under the cover of darkness for further security. Kurt peeped out of a hole and watched the slowly diminishing house that he had grown up in. His heart yearned for those merry days spent in his former warm and comfortable home but as all young children do, he was excited that they were moving as he would be in a new environment where Eric had told him it would be okay to go out.

What kind of place would their new house be? Would it be in the jungle? What would happen if someone still saw him?

His young heart pondered and soon he grew dizzy and fell asleep.

At midnight they reached the new house. It was located in a forest. However, the forest was not so dense to contain wild animals except deer so it was an ideal spot. In the springtime, the tall trees would grow and green leaves would sprout from their hiding places. Wild flowers would blossom and form natural gardens. The spring nearby would once again be as clear as glass and fish would frolic in their ever-flowing home. Most of all, town was several miles away and the house was not on a used road so Kurt could be as free as he could be.

Margali took Kurt and placed him a cot and returned to her husband who was standing at the front porch. They watched together as the sun went down and hugged each other. Inside the corners of Kurt's mouth twitched and became a full-blown smile.

__________________________________________________________________

AN-

-everyone watch "Identity"-that is one freakily cool movie!

-this chp. is short because I wanted to update and the beginning sounded like it should be the ending of the prev. chp.

-does anyone wanna read original poems by me? (I'd like someone to comment on them; will upload in my site if someone will do so)

I'm really raring to write the next-next (the chp. after the chp after this chp.) chp. 'cuz I just wrote some nice poems for the theme :)

The next chp. will be up after a day or maybe even after a few hours so check! :D 

**RnR if you like lil' Kurt!**

**-6th October, '03**


	6. Bamf

DISCLAIMER:

X: Men Evolution, X: Men and other related stuff don't belong to me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Raskolion Phoenix-**I meant on the VCD, the pirated kind you get here in Nepal (the only original media you get here is DVD!)-Kurt'll join the circus in the next or the next-next chp. so don't worry ;)

_No other reviews?? _ [O_O]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Liebe Mutter (Dear Mother)**

Chapter 6- _Bamf_

Kurt was as happy as could be. He played outside while Margali cooked inside and Eric was busy in the forest cutting trees. Kurt was free to do whatever he wanted.

The energetic young mutant would spend most of his time walking in the forest. He would run after rabbits and try to spot deer. Since there were no wild animals at all, Eric and Margali let him have his fun. He was old enough to enjoy some independence.

The first winter came and went. The leaves fell and the animals hibernated. The nights were longer and the days colder. Kurt made snowmen with his father and mother. Sometimes he slept on the white ground and made snow angels (AN: is that right?). When the summer came, Kurt would walk around in shorts and a vest since his natural fur already provided quite a lot of warmth. He gradually began joining his father cutting trees. He would carry some of the tools and the two would walk deeper into the forest as Eric told his enraptured son about the world. I used to be a sailor before he met Margali and settled down, he explained.

"How big is the world, Papa?" asked the wide-eyed Kurt.

Grinning, Eric messed up Kurt's hair and laughed a little. "The world is a very large place my dear Kurt; one day you too will see all of it," continued Eric.

"Do you really think so father?" asked Kurt doubtfully. "What about my... the way I look?"

Without breaking the smile on his face, Eric replied, "I promise you my son, one day you will be able to walk among normal people too. And they will treat you as an equal, with respect even."

"But what if they don't?"

Stopping, Eric turned to Kurt. Putting on a grave look he said, "Worrying about tomorrow will only bring turmoil today Kurt. Just trust me. You will have a normal life and I will make sure you do!"

Hearing his serious voice made Kurt cringe a little but he was happy. His "Papa" would keep him safe. If anybody tried to do anything to Kurt, his father would stop them. Kurt felt an immense love spread through his heart for this man who life was being disrupted by his existence.

"Now that's enough serious talk for today," Eric said as he saw his son's brow darken, "right now you've got to help me cut this tree."

Kurt quickly smiled and complied.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_(fast-forward to fourteen year old Kurt)_

The years had come and gone as fast as the seasons had. At the age of 47, Eric was still a strong man but nowadays he cut less trees and did not lift his son up very much. Margali at the age of 44 was as cheery as ever but the wrinkles around her face were all too evident. Kurt had grown up into a rather normal teenage boy albeit the obvious differences.

His fur had become darker so Kurt could easily hide in the shadows. His tail had become longer and more prehensile. After spending years practicing using it to pick up things of even hold him up, it enhanced his natural agility. His three fingered hands and feet stayed the same; there were no growth of nails as Kurt had hoped. If nails did form, he would look even more demonic. Yet you had to admit he look good, Kurt thought to himself looking in the mirror. His blue hair had grown long and he had combed them into long bangs onto either side of his face which was handsome although covered by blue fur. He also had developed a quite lean body and lifting wood exercised his muscles. He stood there for a minute bare-chested flexing his imaginary muscles in all sorts of poses, flashing a charming grin to imaginary fangirls not realizing that his mother was watching.

"Hahahahaha, oh Kurt that was too much," Margali broke into peals of laughter.

"MAMA!" Kurt shouted shocked.

"Hahahaha, your father's arrived. Come let's have lunch. Hahaha," Margali laughed uncontrollably.

Pouting Kurt led the way and sat down at the table where Eric was reading the weekly paper he had just brought from town. He looked up at the fuming Kurt and the laughing Margali and smiled. He thanked God for this blessing. What would he do without them?

"And what did little Kurt do today?" Eric asked, joining in the fun.

"He was... he was," Margali laughed heartily, tears rolling down her rosy cheeks.

"I was... just checking my body Papa," Kurt explained shooting a glare at his still-laughing mother, "That's not funny, is it?"

"You're right Kurt," Eric said in a grave voice, "Actually it's unspeakably funny!!!"

Kurt watched amazed as Eric fell down from his chair laughing.

"Okay, okay," said Kurt.

Eric and Margali calmed down and sat, but not before letting out a few chuckles of laughter at their growing up son.

Margali was thoughtful. Her baby Kurt was already 14-years old! He was checking out his body today. Tomorrow he would want to know about girls. The day after he would have a girl-friend and so on. Quickly wiping her tears away before anyone could see, she joined her husband and son and dug into the meal.

As the food disappeared under their forks, Eric asked Kurt in a playful manner, "So son, do you think those muscles of yours can help me?"

"Yes father, just let's forget about the thing today morning, okay?" Kurt replied blushing.

The two then packed their tools and set out onto the path that led into the forest.

It was spring and the forest was all green again. Rabbits and deer and birds and whatnot littered the woods and it was like a big zoo.

Kurt carried the tools as Eric had injured his left hand the other day and couldn't carry his axe.

Reaching the spot where they usually worked, Kurt stopped and set the tools down on the ground. Eric lumbered onto a stump and started directing his son.

Kurt worked mechanically, thinking nothing but to get the large tree on the floor before he got tired. His lean arms swung up and down in an arc as he hacked away at the bark of the thick tree. After enough trees were cut, he would come up here with their cart and horse and load up the wood for selling in town.

Eric watched his young son work. Kurt was already 14. The years had passed so quickly. Eric could still remember the small quivering form under the blankets inside the basket. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and removed his a ring from his index finger. The golden ring was a family heirloom worn by generations of men of the Wagner family. He had inherited it from his father when he was fourteen and he sought to do the same with Kurt. He examined it carefully one last time before he had to give it to its new wearer. 

The gold ring was supposed to be more than two hundred years old, worn by about twenty men. He was the twenty-first once and his son Kurt would be the twenty-second ring-bearer. It had been made of pure 24-karat gold and was very durable. Eric used to polish it daily so it still glowed in the sun but Kurt would have to do that now. He looked up to where Kurt was resting for a while.

"Hey Kurt! Come here, I want to give you something," shouted Eric.

Kurt came closer and noticed the ring held between his father's fingers. Eric then proceeded to tell his successor about its history. Kurtfelt honored and said so.

"Thank you father. I will not fail you," Kurt replied.

Eric gently threw the ring towards his son. The golden ring glimmered in the sun's ray as it went up and then came down. Kurt stood with open plams as the ring began its destination towards him.

Suddenly a black bird shot of out nowhere and grabbed the ring, and flew up.

Kurt and Eric were stunned; the family heirloom had been stolen, by a bird at that! Eric jumped up and Kurt snapped out of his reverie and they chased the bird. The black flew for sometime before finally settling on a nest on a branch in the higher parts of a tall tree. It looked down at the two humans and cawed as if mocking them.

"Stupid magpie! What do we do now?" Eric exclaimed.

"I climb the tree," Kurt stated simply.

"But that's too high son, you'll fall down and-" Eric said.

"Just trust me Papa," Kurt replied firmly.

First Kurt stripped off his shirt which was wet with sweat then he removed his shoes and jumped onto the tree. Straddling it he began climbing slowly at first then rather fast afterwards, grabbing branches where there were any. Eric watched from below with horror if Kurt should fall as the magpie still caw-cawed at them.

Grimacing Kurt pushed his body higher and higher. Just when he was about to reach the nest, the branch under his foot snapped and he almost fell.

"Kurt!" Eric shouted from below.

"I'm okay!" Kurt shouted back before continuing.

He soon reached the nest. The magpie had flown away by now, bored with the humans and left the ring in it's home. Kurt gingerly felt for the ring with one hand as he held onto a higher branch for dear life. Aha, there it was! He grabbed the ring and stuffed tightly into the pocket of his shorts and started descending.

"I've got it Papa," Kurt shouted once he was a little lower.

"Great! Just come down safely now," Eric breathed a sigh of relief.

"No problem!" came back Kurt's jolly reply.

Feeling tired he stepped onto a longer branch and stretched his arms.

*CRACK*

"What the-" Kurt exclaimed. Suddenly he was falling down headfirst. He looked below him and a chilling fear ran down his spine as the ground came up to meet him. 

"KUUURTTT!!!" Eric shouted, unable to do anything else as his son came hurtling down like a comet.

"NOOO!!!" Kurt screamed when he was about ten feet away from being a roadside pizza.

*BAMF*

Eric opened his eyes to see nothing. Where was Kurt? Where was his mangled body? Oh God where was he??? Frantically he looked hither and thither.

"Up here Papa," came the shaken shout from Kurt.

Eric looked up to see Kurt tightly holding onto a branch.

"What happened?" both asked at the same time.

"I don't know, I just... I just came here," Kurt said shivering with fear.

"There was also a funny kind of noise if I remember, something like a balloon being burst yet also not like it." Eric observed.

"I'm going try it again, Papa," Kurt said bravely and let go of the branch.

"No Kurt!"

Kurt fell down some more and suddenly another sound.

*BAMF*

This time Eric had been watching. Kurt had just disappeared leaving behind a sound a some kind of dark smoke in the air where he used to be. Somebody tapped him on the shoulder. Eric whirled around to see Kurt alive.

"I think it's a part of mutation Kurt," Eric explained," You can disappear and reappear at will, somehow."

"Wow! Cooool!" Kurt said. "Come one, let's tell Mom."

"One thing Kurt, don't tell her that you fell down. Just tell her that it just happened. Okay?"

"Of course Papa. Let's not worry her."

The day ended with the Wagner's buzzing about Kurt's newfound powers as a magpie with yellow eyes watched through the open window.

Kurt was growing up to be a very fine young man. Mystique silently thanked God that such good people like Eric and Margali had found Kurt. Then she was off. Her son was in good hands. Eric had proven that he could and would protect Kurt from the world and Margali, well she had been the mother to Kurt Mystique could never have been.

Yes her son was in good hands. There was no use looking after him anymore.

__________________________________________________________________

AN-

-changed Eric & Margali's ages so they aren't TOO old (33 and 30 at the beginning; 47 & 44 now after 14 years)

-put the "ring thing" as an excuse for Kurt to climb the tree so don't say it doesn't exist

-Kurt ain't so lil' now is he?

-I can finally write the next chp now!!! :D

-incidentally, this chp was supposed to chp. 5 but you know what happened...

-was the prev. chp okay?

-if you don't get the reference to Nepal check out my profile for some pretty interesting (or strange) things 'bout me

**RnR if you support underdogs and I'll give ya a virtual Kurt plushie!!!**

**-7th October, '03**


	7. Death & Discovery

DISCLAIMER:

X: Men Evolution, X: Men and other related stuff don't belong to me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Halfdemon_gurl15**-yup Kurt rocks!-I guess he's "hot" but I wouldn't say so in public cuz it sounds, a lil' gay, know what I mean? _

**Nonya Bizness**-Underdogs forever!

** ManniElf18-**well, I've never read any other fics that introduced Kurt's bamfing-'sides Jean says in the first movie that a mutant's powers emerge when they're in their teenage and during severe mental pressure (something like that anyway) so I decided to follow that train of thought

** Raskolion Phoenix-**ah, good to know somebody appreciated my poor attempt at humor (actually, I wrote the flexing incident for another character a year back for my first ever fic; it became so bad I stopped writing, for a year)

**Ewkwrule**-*doing poor imitation of Kurt* vhy doesn't Kurt haff hiz "funky accent"??? vell, he's speaking German-vhen he vill speak English, I'll include ze accent

**Scrawler**-sorry to disappoint you but this chp. does not include all the action of the circus and "Ze Incredible Nightcrawler" because there's one more incident in Kurt's life before it (at least in my opinion)

Well, here you are everyone *hands over Kurt plushies*

_And onto the chp. I've been raring to write!!! _**:)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Liebe Mutter (Dear Mother)**

Chapter 7- _Death & Discovery _

**The flames grow hotter and hotter Die Flammen wachsen heißer und heißer**

**The fires burn bright Die Feuer verbrennen hell**

**People carrying stakes and crosses Leute tragende Pfähle und Kreuze**

**Chaos in the night Chaos in der Nacht**

**I feel the ropes tighten around my hands Ich fühle die Seile herum meine Hände festziehen**

**Cutting in deeper and deeper Schneiden in tiefer und tiefer**

**All the while as the crowd comes closer and closer Die ganze Zeit, während die Menschenmenge näher und näher kommt**

** Intending to end my life Angehend zu beenden, mein Leben**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**(AN-Kurt's still 14; just a few months after the last chp.)**

Kurt awoke with a start.

The other night he had been up reading stories about mythical creatures such as vampires and werewolves and witches. Eric had brought it home as present for his son as something to keep him busy. He had spent the night reading the book and finished it. The book although filled with too much fantasy, had touched him. These "creatures" as the author had so callously referred to them, could just be other mutants like him. Just other teenage boys and girls unlucky not to have parents like his. The book had said that these beings were part of the forces of the Devil and should be burned at the stake to purify their souls. Many villages and towns had publicly burned people even suspected of using "dark magic". Kurt dismissed all this as a load of crap but one thought still lingered. _He _ looked like a demon. What if somebody saw him? He would be burned at the stake along with witches and whatnot. Shivering a little, Kurt had turned out the lamp and went to bed.

And now here was, sweating like a stuck pig. Kurt ran his hand over his disheveled hair and was relieved. He was not being burned at the stake. Rowdy people were not throwing sharp stones at him and nobody was trying to kill him.

Wow, he thought, that was _some _graphic dream. He could swear he heard the angry mob shouting and the orange fire tickling his sensitive fur in an unpleasant manner. He rubbed his furry forearms that had been "tied together". Again wiping away the sweat from his brow, Kurt reached his neck and drew on the Cross around it. The feel of the cold metal brought him much-needed relief and he was glad to have it. In the dream, a zealous priest had ripped it away from his neck along with it some clumps of fur. The cold comfort the holy metal alleviated his frenzied mental state and calmed him down. Taking deep breaths, he glanced at the alarm clock with the fluorescent hands.

It was just two o' clock. In the two hours from midnight to one, he had given himself nightmares that had been enough for a week. Well, no use losing sleep over that anymore. Kurt yawned and lay down under the warm blankets again, this time the hard metal cross held tightly between his blue tridactyl fingers.

The next morning, he decided not to tell his parents about the hideous nightmare; why make them worry for something like that? There wasn't much of a chance of somebody seeing him anyway. Kurt hopped onto his chair and began feasting on the breakfast Margali had laid out.

Ever since Kurt had discovered teleporting or just "bamfing" as he called it, he seemed to eat more and more. Eric joked about him eating them out of house & home. Although he knew it was a joke, Kurt worked harder at cutting trees. Eric's hand injury hadn't healed very well which was the first reason why Kurt was working in the first place. Eric would tell Kurt that he needn't but Kurt always persisted and Eric had to let him do it. How else would they be able to pay for their food & accessories? Eric would watch his adopted son cut trees like there was no tomorrow. Eric looked at his reflection in a small puddle. What had he been reduced to? A man who couldn't work! A man who had to rely on his fourteen year old son to provide for the family! What kind of man did that? What kind of man allowed that? There had to be another way! Think, Eric think!

Yet all he could do was think as his son whacked away at the trees. When time came Kurt would cut them some more and load them onto the small little cart and Eric would plod off to town. His friends there would marvel at how many trees he had managed to cut even with his wounded hand. They would ask, do you have some kind of magical elf working there for you? Then they would laugh and drink beer. After sharing a few laughs, Eric would usually go home to his family.

Every day that passed, Eric thought brought him closer & closer to his family. There was no time for drinking and laughing and sharing jokes with boisterous men. He was not a young man anymore. And anyway, when he would be dying who would be there? His wife & son of course!

That evening was not as usual as the rest. Eric did go home yes but two men watched him from the darkened windows of the pub and talked of discovering how he actually kept bringing in those logs when his hand was close to useless.

They found out the location of his house the same night, from a drunk who spoke too much. They slept in sleeping bags and kept a watch on the Wagner house.

When morning came, they followed Eric and the heavily clothed person who carried the tools.

Eric always made Kurt wear lots of clothes before they set out just in case somebody did come.

He was a little taller than Eric and though did not seem very muscular was obviously strong as he held various axes and equipment in his equally covered hands.

They watched the two walk over into the forest and followed, eyes sharp & ears alert, waling warily into the forest, careful not to step on any twigs or make any kind of noise.

Kurt's sensitive ears had picked up some noise but he had dismissed it as some rabbits looking for something to eat.

After about ten minutes, they stopped. The mysterious person looked all around him and took his clothes.

"Mein Gott..."

Heinrich and Peter, the two snoops watched at first in amazement then growing horror as the person removed his clothing to reveal... a strange-looking beast with blue fur all over. It stooped a little and seemed at home with its digitigrade stance than the normal one they'd seen before. The beast looked around again and the two hid from view. Slowly recovering from their shock, they peeped over the log they been hiding behind. The beast swung its axe back and brought it forth, breaking the tree's skin. Again and again he swung, Heinrich being stronger than Peter grabbed the petrified man and quietly told him to get up. They had to get out of here and fast. Who knew what the demon could do? 

"Was war das...?"

Slightly swearing the two interlopers ran away from the scene before the demon could find out that they were there. They jogged back to town where they told their story breathlessly.

"I knew it," claimed one man, "he uses demons to work for him! How else could ever bring in so much wood?!" The others roared their approval. "Call Father Tom! He will know how to purify our souls from the demon's touch."

"What about Eric & his wife?" asked a simpleton.

"They may just under the demon's spell so they just have to be bound until the demon is dead. Bring everything that you require for tonight, tonight, we shall burn him at the stake!!!" The whole bar roared along with him. They pumped their fists up high and gripped their crosses. (AN-and grabbed some beer!)

"If we can burn this killer tonight, we shall find a place in Heaven for anyone who slays a demon in the name of God will be granted that wish. So what are going to do?"

"Verbrennen Sie den Dämon!" The bar's very walls shook with their raucous shouts and threatened to give way. (AN-if only eh?)

"We shall go to the demon's home and bring it back here where it will be powerless against us, the men of God. And we shall kill it, for Fate had deigned us to that act!"

The rest of the day was spent chanting "Verbrennen Sie den Dämon! Verbrennen Sie den Dämon!" over & over again.

Meanwhile, Kurt and Eric kept on working unmindful of the "wild party" in store for them in the evening. When it was finally six o' clock, they returned home. Kurt who was thoroughly exhausted looked forward to his soft bed & warm food.

But not this...

Swarms of men emptied out of the snowy white landscape all the while screaming "Verbrennen Sie den Dämon!" and ran towards him. Kurt was transfixed, his legs couldn't move. Eric pushed him to the opposite side, towards the forest and Kurt finally began to run. Since he was able to run faster on four feet, he shifted down and started running, like an animal. The men behind him bound & gagged his father and brought out his equally helpless mother put to watch the hunt. Yes it was a hunt. And he was the prey. Kurt could've easily left the men eating his dust but he was tired. He needed a warm bath and lots of food. They also had his parents. Who knows what they would do to them if he kept on runnng?

He stopped and faced the approaching men. He lifted his hands trying to tell them to stop, instead they jumped and evade some imaginary magical beam emanating from his hands.

"Seien Sie vorsichtig," they shouted back & forth, "Es weiß Zauberei!"

So that was it eh? He was just an animal, reduced to nothing more than a flea-bitten furry "it" who knew magic.

He gripped his cross and removed it slowly and showed it to the men.

"Ich bin kein Dämon."

"Ich bin ein Mann...Gleich wie Sie."

Just as he uttered the last word somebody shot him in the chest.

The world turned dark as Kurt's limp body slumped down onto the cold snow. His red blood spread all about the white ground. (AN-he's not dead, just badly wounded)

"Come, let's take his carcass back to town and we can burn it there." (AN-they think he's dead)

The mob who had collected around his comatose body picked it up and threw it on a cart. They walked back to town with the bound Eric & Margali and the "dead" Kurt. Margali wept at the sight of her son's bleeding body and threw herself on Eric's chest. Eric himself could not hold his tears back as his pious & good-hearted son was tied to the stake right in front of him for a public burning. His child whom he had groomed for fourteen years. And these men, these arrogant men who had hunt him down walked around with their heads held high. For days they would talk of nothing except the demon they had caught "at the cost of their own lives" and whatnot. These blowhards who called themselves the "men of God". Silently he prayed for salvation. If only he could be free of these ropes then maybe he could do something. But Kurt was in bad shape. He could already be dead. No! He berated himself for thinking so. Kurt had the heart of a lion. He would not give up if there was an alternative. He would never hang his face in defeat.

Poor Kurt. This is all my fault. If only I hadn't injured my hands then maybe he would be alive. If only, if only, if only... There were so many if only's but no solutions in sight.

Slowly the night got darker and darker. The priest came to the front and tore off the cross from Kurt's neck. Kurt suddenly woke up at the jolt. His vision was hazy. All he could see was the priest chanting, no more like shouting prayers to his face. An angry crowd had formed a circle around him. He looked down to see that his feet ha been tightly bound. Groggily he tried to tell the people he was not a demon but his voice was lost in the soud of the priest praying and the people shouting.

When the priest finished, he motioned to one man. The man grinned evilly and lit a torch and brought it closer & closer. The crowd suddenly quieted.

"Ich bin kein Dämon!!!" Kurt yelled with his all his strength to no avail.

"Mutter, es redet wie ein Mann," whispered one small child.

"Hush, now don't look or else you will be scarred for life," the protective mother warned.

"No! Kurt!" Eric shouted and jumped off the cart towards his son.

"Stop the man!" yelled the priest but nobody could hold back Eric. He jumped up and down and reached the stake.

"Stop him!" yelled the priest again. This time, somebody took out a gun and shot Eric right behind his heart.

For a moment Kurt was forgotten and all focused on Eric. He faltered a little then fell down with his hands still tied behind his back.

With a growl, Kurt used his remaining strength to teleport to his father. Not waiting a minute as he couldn't waste time, he also teleported to his mother and finally teleported to the forest.

He slowly laid Eric on the ground and looked over his wounds. It was a fatal wound. Margali just wept on her husband's chest.

Eric told Kurt to stop and gently told his wife & son that he loved them. But now was not the time to stand here in the forest. They had to go away.

"Margali, do you remember your sister? Well they are performing in the next town. Take the cart and go!" Eric said with dying breath (AN-VERY long breath eh?)

Kurt gently pulled his mother off and hobbled to their home. There, they were able to patch up his wound. Margali was better and had gotten over the shock of her husband's death. Besides her son was wounded and she had to be brave for him.

Putting him underneath lots of blankets, she cooed, "Sleep now Kurt. I'll take care of everything. We'll reach the camp in three hours so don't worry."

"But Mama-" he dozed off.

Margali smiled, he was still her baby no matter what. Wiping her tears way, she set a grim face and marched the horses. They galloped into the dark night. The shrieking wind tugged at Margali's face, trying to remove her scarf. It was a cold and long night for her.

Behind underneath all the blankets, Kurt still shivered. One hand absently reached for the cross but it was not there. He shuddered and shook as the demons invaded his minds.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**They shout at me Sie schreien an mir**

**Jeering, screaming and taunting Verhöhnen, Schreien und Verspotten**

**They throw stones at me Sie werfen Steine an mich**

** Flinging, hurling and pelting Schleudern, Schleudern und Bewerfen**

**I look around only to see Ich schaue um nur an zu sehen**

**Anger, madness and fright Ärger, Wahnsinn und Entsetzen**

**Amidst the thick air and arid smoke Unter der dicken Luft und dem trockenen Rauch**

**Fires burning off in the dark night Feuer, ab im dunkeln Nacht zu verbrennen**

**I stand alone against these demons Ich stehe allein gegen diese Dämonen**

**Defying them all Trotzen sie alle**

**But how much can I take before I fall Aber wieviel, Dose die ich nehme, bevor ich falle**

**How long will I be able to stand Wie langer Wille ich stehen kann**

**How long will they accuse me of not being a man Wie langer Wille sie mich von nicht Werden eines Mannes beschuldigen**

** __________________________________________________________________**

** AN (**more like rants n raves ** :p)-**

**Verbrennen Sie den Dämon-_Burn the demon_**

**Was war das**-_**What was that**_

**Seien Sie vorsichtig_-be careful_**

**Es weiß Zauberei_-It knows magic_**

**Ich bin kein Dämon_-__I am not a demon_**

**Ich bin ein Mann...Gleich wie Sie_-I am a man... just like you_**

**Mutter, es redet wie ein Mann**_**-Mama, it talks like a man**_

-digitigrade means standing with the weight on the toes like Kurt/dogs/cats/etc stand/walk

-sorry for the delay but I've been busy reading Internutter's stories (they're really great!)

-the magical elf thingie-I got the idea from the "The Shoemaker & The Elves" (is that the correct title?)

-anyway, how are the poems? (be frank!)

-WOW, 7 chp. already!!! ^_^

-this story's also coming to an end because I'm gonna end with Kurt settling in Bayville (maybe about 2-3 chp. left) **:(**

-I'm thinking of starting a sequel; like continuing Kurt's life from teen to adult; anyway, I will be writing another story (preferable Kurtty)

-the question for today is, why d'you think Kurt's cool? (or is that too obvious?) ** :)**

**RnR if you think Lance's got the worst "uniform" and wish that Kurt'd kick his ass in one of the future episodes!!!**

**-10th October, '03 (5:30 AM might I add)**


	8. Die Circus

Sorry for not updating for such a long time or so but I was in a car accident and broke my legs.

If you really believed the above paragraph, I must be a better liar than I thought! :p

The truth is that my mom returned from a month-long trip and enforced an adverse lifestyle upon me and now I only have time to write fanfics only about one hour per week. Because of this, I no longer was the happy and cheerful soul and am reduced to a mere "dork" who studies all the time. Fortunately, I hold no love for the "dork" side and am back here again! :)

DISCLAIMER:

X: Men Evolution, X: Men and other related stuff don't belong to me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Halfdemon_gurl15 **&** Raskolion Phoenix**-thanks :) -about the sequel look **below**

**InterNutter**-whoops! hehe! :P

**Nonya Bizness**-if you still don't know how to upload your fics, e-mail me-about your fic, that's a pretty good idea-would love to read it :)

**rachel**-wellll, he belongs to the Mighty Marvel not you :p

**scrawler**-sorry for the delay :)

**ManniElf18**-die circus!

**Snake22**-updated!

Dankeschoen for the reviews

_Finally, the circus!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Liebe Mutter (Dear Mother)**

Chapter 8- _Die Circus_

Yawning slightly, Kurt opened weary eyes and surveyed the scene in front of him. He was lying on a bedroll inside a rather small but cosy room. His sensitive ear could hear men picking and moving heavy things on the outside. Sounds of animals filtered through the wooden walls once in a while. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was that his father had been killed when he, Kurt was about to be burned at the stake. Kurt again sought solace in the cross usually around his neck but it not there. The priest had taken it sometime back. After he and Mama had run away, Mama had put him in a cart and they had galloped away. He still had a few nightmares and had woken up abruptly during the night but all that happened was in his memory no longer.

So _where _was he? Papa had said something about Mama's sister performing in the next town just before he died. Bless Papa. Kurt offered a quick prayer and peeped outside. There were many men and women working outside. Some were feeding some chickens, one was putting on a rather colorful costume. Others were busy setting up very large tent where a horse was being led to.

Of course! Mama had often told him about her gypsy origins. Her sister, Helga, was a palm-reader by profession. The traveling circus moved all round Europe and was quite famous owing to the very talented and skilled performers. They were all gypsies at least by origin and very protective people. They took care of one another and so on.

Kurt quickly got back inside as he heard voices approaching.

"Margali, I think you should be the first person he sees when he wakes up. I think it will be better that way. He might panic if he met me, a stranger even though I am his aunt," the first voice stated.

Mama was here too! Kurt jumped out of the room and hugged his surprised mother. Meanwhile, Helga who first instinctively reached her neck for her cross, calmed down and smiled. She was not married and the sight of a mother & child always touched her heart.

Breaking out of the tight embrace, Margali said, "Are you okay Kurt? Your wounds were quite bad you know." She pointed to the white bandage around his torso.

Lightly patting the said region, Kurt proclaimed, " No, it doesn't hurt anymore." Looking to the woman accompanying his mother, he said, "So you are my aunt?"

"Yes, Kurt, this is Helga, your aunt."

"It is good to meet you Kurt. I trust you're feeling better today?" the strange woman asked.

Smiling, Kurt replied, "Yes, thank you. So do you work in the circus?"

Helga also smiled and pulled him with her, telling her sister that she would take Kurt on a tour of the circus.

"Yes, I've been a palm-reader for quite some time now. This circus," she said pointing to the large banners hung at the top of some tents, "is known far and wide as the 'Traveling Circus'. We are simple people so there is no fancy name. 'We' means all the performers most Gypsies. There are about a hundred of us. I'll introduce you to some of them."

Kurt stopped and said, "But what about, well me?"

"Oh you mean your appearance? Not to matter, most of them already saw you last night. And we all know about you."

"But how?"

"Margali used to write to me about you. And I have good friends here who also knew Margali. These are circus people you're talking about Kurt; we've seen most of the world and all kinds of strange things. Sure some people may not like you, but the majority will accept you as one of them."

"Oh." was all Kurt could say as his mind began to buzz with excitement. Here was a place where he could walk free. Here were people who would not shy away from his sight. This was too good to be true. But, but his father was dead. Eric was dead and it was all his fault!

Papa...

I wish we had left earlier then maybe you, Mama and me could be together.

Seeing the pained expression her nephew's face, Helga offered his shoulder a comforting squeeze. When he looked up, there were tears in his yellow eyes. Wiping away them away with her handkerchief, Helga told him not to be sad. He should be happy, instead because he was alive and his mother was alive. His father had died so that he could get away. Should he now just sit here and waste away or put his chin up and live his life? 

No Papa wouldn't have wanted that, Kurt reminded himself.

God had found him a place where he would be safe, for the time being at least.

Kurt made a decision there. He had a chance at life all again and what better place than the circus?

Seeing a smile slowly grow out of his mouth, Helga too smiled and hugged the boy.

Others curious about the blue and furry person came closer to see what it actually was.

Kurt looked up to see a welcoming smile on all of their faces.

__________________________________________________________________

AN-

Once again, beware of the "DORK" side!

The sequel might be written but only updated about once a week

Will be able to say by the next chp.

**RnR** **if you... just RnR!!!**

**-24th October, '03**


	9. Ze Incredible Nightcrawler

DISCLAIMER:

X: Men Evolution, X: Men and other related stuff don't belong to me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**~Anonymous~**-you can say that again! **:p**

**Halfdemon_gurl15**- I know, hooray! **:)**

**cygncavamp**-glad you like it **:)**

** Raskolion Phoenix-**sorry if you were offended about the "dork" remark-just trying to make light of my predicament **:)**

**scrawler**-I never thought of that **:)**

**ManniElf18**-"die" means "the" in German **:p**

**Snake22**-slower than Blob? cooler than Iceman? weirder than a lance-jean fic? lolz **:p**

_Guess who's the new acrobat in town?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Liebe Mutter (Dear Mother)**

Chapter 9- _Ze Incredible Nightcrawler_

The crowd watched eagerly as the clowns and other brightly dress performers bowed and exited. It was time for the big acrobatic act! Children and older people alike recovered from their bouts of laughter and awaited breathless as the stout ringmaster strode to the centre of the circle.

Smiling widely, he removed the large mike from his pocket and proceeded to announce,

"Fraus and Gentlemeen and beloveed children, it is time for our new member, Ze Incredible Nightcrawler and his acrobateec act!"

Suddenly the spotlights came on, highlighting the high platform on top of a high pole. Snacks and drinks were forgotten as people craned their necks to see the mysterious figure lurking on the top. All of them had seen the crude posters advertising "The Incredible Nightcrawler" but no one was calm when they saw him. Kurt stepped out of the shadows and presented himself to the crowd with a little bow.

Everyone thought it was just an act; "Ze Incredible Nightcrawler" was just another acrobat who was wearing a costume. He wasn't actually blue and did not have a tail. It was a costume from head to toe as well as that phony tail but nothing could prepare them.

Kurt closed his eyes and waited for the screams and cries but none came. So he turned to his side and jumped off the platform.

The crowd gasped as he managed to grab a trapeze and swing himself over to the next platform where two other acrobats waited him with welcoming smiles. The crowd oohed and ahhed as the trio proceeded to do a complicated act, swinging off precariously from trapezes only to grab another helping hand just as they were about to fall. After about fifteen minutes of swinging hither and thither, the clowns came back on to relieve the exhausted acrobats.

The crowd stood and clapped as Kurt and his friends bowed for the last time.

Kurt felt exhilarated as the adrenaline pumped through his entire body. He was sweating like a pig and his muscles ached from the tension. But he was truly happy. Just weeks before he was an outcast, a creature, an animal. Now he was being cheered on as if there was no tomorrow. His face glistened with sweat as he savored the applause and his companions shared a knowing smile.

Heart heavy with a mix of pride and happiness, Kurt stood at the edge of the platform. Chest out, back straight he took in the applause and began to wave at the crowd.

From the backstage, Margali watched her son and wiped her tears of joy. Helga offered her a comforting squeeze and the two watched Kurt.

Unknown to everyone, a pair of golden eyes also bled tears of happiness.

Kurt had found a home. He had people who would care for him. It seemed as if the others had also accepted him.

(here's a poem I had written before-seemed a lil' appropriate so I added it)

_I dream, I try_

_I wish that I could fly_

_I spread my arms and go high_

_I soar and swoop in the blue sky_

_I fly to the highest I can go_

_But I always go higher and higher 'cuz I want more_

_In the end, I blackout and start to fall_

_But as I hurtle down, I hear the stars' call_

_I stretch my arms and glide on the air_

_Once more, I swoop n swirl without any care_

_Once again, I ride on the wind up here_

_Straddling the windy steeds without any fear_

(was written quite a long time ago so not very good)

__________________________________________________________________

** AN-**

I actually did not plan this chp. and wrote it only on an impulse.

Hence, it's pretty short.

Sorry if I disappointed you :)

Again I must apologize to readers about the offhand remark about "dorks".

The remark was a poor attempt at humor; for some strange reason I can't write humor :(

One last thing I have to announce is that I have posted a new fic which is an anthology of some of my poems. These poems are the kind that Kurt'd write for Kitty-romantic/love poems. So if you liked my poems in this fic, please try the new ones albeit they are of a diff. kind.

They're under **Whispers Of The Heart, A Lover's Tale** (1572174) or you can just go to it from my profile.

Expect the last and final chp. next week.

**RnR** **if you think blue fur is "in" (lolz) :)**

**-31th October, '03**


End file.
